Jean
86,000,000|birthdate = Setember 12}} Jean (ン ー ン Jīn) 'is a pirate born in South Blue and also the doctor of the Ning Pirates, enters the crew after having his brother of the navy and later salvalo with the help of Kanryu, Marie and Rocky, even being a doctor Jean and an excellent fighter, being an expert in luatr using adaaas and its extreme speed, such speed gave him the nickname of the fast breeze, and for the made ones he possesses a reward of 86,000,000. Jean grew up with his grandfather and brother, he learned from his grandfather everything about medicine, and also the ideal of always helping those who need it regardless of who, after Jean's death he exercised what he learned to eat, and created his anger pacificamnte.Jean had the abit of helping pirates with medical appointments and medicines, and accabou being denounced after helping Kanryu and his co-captains, due to this his brother was abducted by the marinhant in the attempt to make Jean surrender however he resisted and next to Kanryu attacked the sailors and released his brother after releasing his brother his face is marked by the sailors and he decides to accompany the Ning pirates so that his brother does not pay more for his mistakes.Since joining the Ning Pirates, Jean has been involved in every incident with the rest of the crew, having fought hard against Saona's forces, defeated the first mate of the Dark Vayne pirates, and had been involved in the combat with Cp4. Appearence Jean has platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes. He wears a buttoned trench coat which is a dark shade of gray, his tie is black and he wears a dark purple-grey dress shirt. Personality Jean is a little closed and quiet, not being much of bread or laughter, he is also very much in the middle of concentrating when he is in combat or tattooing a patient, because he is quiet he does not have great friendships. he is also a bit shy, because of his apprehension and much asked among the girls, not knowing how to deal with the situation when he is surrounded by them. Relationships Biography Abilities '''Physical Abilities ' he possesses a physical posture, considered good, in aspect of strength is not a great point in Jean, in his speed and his strongest point and on which his whole fighting style is based, he also has reflexes, perseption and flexibility above of the media he uses in combat allied to his speed to benefit. in a matter of physical size Jean in the athletic taoa, this because, it realizes a training to strengthen his body without increasing, much the ameçaça not to lose the levesa that would be necessary to maintain its speed. '''Weapons and Fighting Style Buterfly Daggers:Jean is proactive in the use of sharp white weapons, and uses this knowledge in the use of butterflies daggers, in combat Jean uses his arms alido at his speed to cause non-lethal damage and to neutralize his enemy in a way that does not kill him. Fast Pace Style:'''Fast paces tyle and how-and-styled fighting style tackled by Jean, Etset-style fighting focuses on using extreme speed, and giving slight cuts without various points on the body of the apondenmtcom intended to immobilize it without killing or caussing an extreme lethality fertility, so that steestilo will be employed with sucesso enesario that the musculature will be kept strong without autere the corporal bodyoral, since excess of weight can hinder the speed. '''Rokushiki:During his 8 months of training, jean learned how to use Rokushiki to improve his own style and fight, the Fast Pace, mixing the technique soru Jean acquired more speed and control on the direction and cut when high speed, and how much you love the techniques with the Geppou, it allows to attack of multiple directions and to make use of its technique in air combat, it also uses rankyaku in a technique called third sheet. Category:Doctor Category:Pirates Category:Pirates Ning Category:Character Category:Male